


Doubt

by conagito



Category: p.enchuu
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Karion, KaroxOrion, M/M, OrionxKaro, mentions of Coco, p.enchuu's OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conagito/pseuds/conagito
Summary: Orion is having doubts about his relationship with Karo.





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii~ I love your OCs~ Enjoy lol

A winter night with fire crackling—logs placed around a bonfire in a small clearing which had been rid of the snow that piled up past one's ankles. 

Sitting alone was Orion.

Now, it wasn't the ideal situation for him. He had hoped to have a romantic date—of sorts—with Karo, though he was busy spending time with Coco. Which ticked him off.

Karo was the one who confessed to him, so why did the robotic boy seem so...distant? He couldn't pin his finger on the answer.

The fire crackled when a gust of wind came from the door opening—the cabin they were staying in for a few days wasn't too far from the small area anyway. 

"Ori, can you come inside?" Karo held the door open, though his expression clearly showed that he didn't wish to do such. "It's getting late."

A crease formed between Orion's brows. He didn't want to—that he was certain of, but he was already drowning in the doubt of their relationship that the tone Karo had used piled onto that even more.

It wasn't worry, concern, or anything like that. It sounded...almost monotone. Like he didn't care what happened to Orion—he only cared that the others wouldn't have to deal with him once he went to sleep.

Something inside of the smaller boy clenched tightly and for a moment it felt like he couldn't breathe. He opened his mouth to say something, but then paused and nodded in return to his supposed-lover's request.

"Alright...."

Orion pulled himself off the log, brushed off his rear, and then pushed past Karo without another word.

The look he received seemed a bit more concerned before, though it wasn't much. He was still pissed.

Getting to bed was tough. He stared at the wood which looked like it was going to collapse under the amount of heavy snow it held above. He traced his gaze along the unique pattern of cracks it held and then glanced over to the robot who was sleeping in the bed beside his.

A sigh pushed past his lips. 

Maybe something had caused Karo to hate him now? Could he have fallen for Coco? That...was that incest? He didn't know. Either way, the girl made him uncomfortable. He didn't like her.

The clock flashed 3:48 and Orion groaned as he shifted to face away from the other boy-hybrid who currently made his chest pain far greater than any physical pain he had ever experienced before.

He hadn't taken note, though it was quite a while later before he finally rid the horrid thoughts and was able to drift asleep.

Only to be woken up an hour later. 

"Ori, please wake up." Karo gently shook Orion from his sleep. He pulled away when a harsh smack hit the back of his hand.

Orion sat up slowly, keeping his gaze to the floor. "...Don't touch me," he grumbled somewhat awkwardly.

While the smaller was clearly the one who pushed the robot boy away, neither of them had any idea what exactly was going on. The tension was heavy, and Karo mumbled something before leaving quickly.

He didn't know why—Orion felt like crying. He'd hardly ever cried before. Maybe when he was a child, or before he knew what real pain was and how it compared to simple scrapes and scratches, but he truly wanted to cry.

Was he really that attached to Karo? 

Tears slipped from his eyes for the first time in a long while. He furiously sniffled and wiped at them, but they kept overflowing. His cheeks were stained with the proof of loyalty to Karo—and only in this moment he wished he wasn't.

"Ori...." 

Flinching at the sound of the voice, Orion hid his face. He didn't want to talk—how could Karo spy on him and...witness this side of him? He wanted to crawl away from reality.

"Ori, please don't cry...." Karo moved closer now, kneeling in front of him. He gave a weak smile. "It's my fault, right?"

Orion turned quickly. "I-I'm not crying—" His voice cracked, and he wished for death. His eyes were tainted red now, and even Karo could tell that he was crying, whether he had wanted to admit it or not—there was solid proof.

"Orion, you are." The taller boy reaches up and gently brushed aside the blue-colored bangs that covered Orion's face. He seemed to be pouting.

Orion knew that this was the end of whatever reputation he held with Karo. Maybe the robot boy had always known he had a soft side, but now that it was out, he would never get back the tough-shelled person he was known for.

"I—" The smaller boy looked away. "I'm scared," he whispered nervously.

Be honest, a voice seemed to whisper. Tell him.

"D...don't you love me, Karo...?" He trembled with each syllable that escaped from his throat. "Y-you're acting...like you don't...."

The taller paused. That was it, huh....

He sighed softly and moved to sit next to Orion instead now.

"Ori," he started slowly, thinking carefully, "I...I'll tell you something. That—what I said before.... It wasn't a confession. But, don't interrupt me, I don't exactly know what I feel now." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Liking you.... I mean, I do, I guess? I don't know exactly...which way...."

Orion looked up slowly; he was about to cry even more.

"No! Don't cry again." Karo stopped him quickly and held his hand awkwardly between his own gloved ones. "I've been thinking about it.... For a long time. I can't figure it out, but...it'd be sad, you know.... Being alone." He paused again, looking down at their hands. "It's lonely without you."

"Karo...." Orion looked up now, sniffling and clearing his throat. "I really love you," he mumbled bluntly.

Karo blushed. "Um—yes, I realize." He looked away, and an awkward air seemed to press down on their existences for a moment.

"I'm sorry," the smaller boy finally whispered again. "For doubting you."

Karo pressed his lips together and smiled—a small one, but it was genuine.

"I forgive you, Ori."

**Author's Note:**

> I reposted this cause the original was harder to get, I guess? I dunno lol


End file.
